Unknown World Vol1: Home is Where the Heart Is
by Dieyame
Summary: Team7 was suddenly teleported into another world. They meet a strange girl who explains everything to them. While there, feelings start to arise. What will happend if these feelings might make one of them decide to stay? What will he be leaving behind?
1. Intro

**This is just the intro so of course it would be really short. And yes this is a naruto story though there will be chracters that I made up to go with the story. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Intoduction

My family has always been different from others. Although the younger ones have no clue about the matter until they reach their 13th year. However, even at 13 yrs. old, the family responsibility is still too much to bear for some. So they decided that only one of the youngsters would be chosen to become the successor of the family. I am of the Hoshi**(1)** family, and we are the guardians of the boundaries that separates each wold from another.

* * *

**Hoshi is the japanese word for star.**


	2. First Contact: The FerryMan

**A/N: Hi ppls. Umm... for those reading my Black Cat fic, im still working on the next chapter. **

**I do not own any of the naruto characters.**

**Warning: nothing much but a vary bad battle scene.**

* * *

Team Kakashi were patrolling the area around the campsite. The details of the mission were not revealed to them when it was assigned. Not knowing what they were supposed to do, they could only follow Kakashi's orders. However, each member of the team had different opinions in the matter.

The first member of the team was a bubble gum pink, haired kunoichi. Whose lime green eyes were searching for any signs of danger as she moved from tree to tree. Haruno Sakura was wondering how come they were assigned to a mission where they had no idea what the real objective was. Kakashi-sensei said that he was going to answer all their questions once they reached the 2nd checkpoint. Sakura wanted nothing more than to know what they were up against, but knew that when it comes to Kakashi, patience was the only way you can get him to talk.

The second member of the team was an extremely pale boy. His black hair, which was so dark it was almost blue, stuck out in the back (resembling a ducks butt) while his bangs framed each side of his face. The boy's normally obsidian black eyes were glowing crimson red with activating his sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke was curious towards the missing information, but was still satisfied with just following orders.

The third member of the team was blonde, spiky haired boy. He had three whiskers like scratches on each side of his cheek. His cerulean eyes showing irritation and annoyance as he made his way back to the campsite. Naruto Uzamaki's thoughts weren't…..really…..on the mission. In the blonde's mind, the mission at hand was just another distraction from his training with Jaraiya.

By the time all four members of the team returned to the campsite, the three genins were tired from the four day travel. Kakashi smirked under his masked as he realized the state that his team was in. Though Naruto and Sasuke were trying not to show it.

Sighing, Kakashi ordered them to get some rest since they will be traveling nonstop till they reached the checkpoint. After the three genins released their tents from their scrolls and crept to bed, the silver haired jōnin was left to his troublesome thoughts. He sighed once again and wondered what reason in this crazy world did the hokage assign an S-rank mission to a genin team. The last thing the man wanted was to put his team in danger.

* * *

They left the next day just when dawn was about to reach its peak. Of course this earned a lot of whining and complaints from an extremely loud blonde, death glares from a pink haired

kunoichi and silent, cold stares from a certain Uchiha. The plan was to travel three and a half days before reaching the checkpoint, which was a small village hidden within a forest.

After two days of nonstop traveling, the group has begun to feel the effects of harsh journey. Sakura's pace was slackening, Naruto's vision was blurring as he fought to keep awake, and Sasuke couldn't find the strength to activate his sharingan. Kakashi knew that his team needed rest but the hokages instructions were firm and specific. They were not to rest a second time within the forest. A few minutes later, the group began nearing a small town.

Sensing something wrong, Kakashi paused on a tree branch. Seeing their sensei stop, the three genins stopped in their tracks. They watched for any signs of movement, and listened for any disturbance within the forest.

While the youngsters' eyes and ears focused on their surroundings, Kakashi's eyes were practically glued to the village up ahead. Without taking his attention off the village, he asked, "Do you hear anything?"

They all shook their heads. Then Sakura and Sasuke understood, however, the pink haired girl was the first to speak. "It's too quiet."

Naruto, being the slowest of the group, finally caught up to what the others already realized. He looked up to find the sun about to make its way down. The blonde turned to the others and whispered, "It's hardly even dusk yet. There should at least be some kind of village noise, right?"

The others only nodded in response. "Split up and search for any signs of life within the village. If you found report back here, if u can't for some reason, whistle very softly. I will hear you." Kakashi commanded and at his signal, the group separated.

Naruto took the west side of the village and Sasuke went east. Sakura decided to explore the area close to the village entrance, while Kakashi went to go investigate the center of the village.

They searched for hours though it was futile. There was not a single soul, in sight. Not even the cicadas that were supposed to have started making their music could be heard. This worried Kakashi to a great extent.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the masked ninja sensed a strange presence. Not knowing who this opponent was, he made his clone disappear in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the unknown threat. A kunai was pointed at its throat…or her throat.

Saying that Kakashi was shock would be the understatement of the year. He was pointing a kunai at a little girl that would probably just come up to Naruto's shoulder. She had long white hair and eyes painted with a paler white to match. A white kimono surrounded her body that almost blended with her vampire like skin. Her face bored a blank look as if she was staring into nothing (think of Kana from Inuyasha). In her hands was a round, silver framed mirror that gleamed in early moonlight.

Kakashi frowned. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happened. This was not an ordinary girl in his hands, for she did not move a single muscle or utter a single sound despite a kunai being so near her throat. Kakashi dug the kunai deeper into her flesh, but not enough to pierce the pale skin. "Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked.

"I was about to asked you the same question," the girl replied flatly. When suddenly a burst of light escaped through the surface of the mirror and went straight to Kakashi's head. It was about 2cm till impact, when the shinobi fully registered the attack, and was able to dodge it by jumping back. However this action caused him to release the girl.

Sensing how this might turn into a dangerous battle, he jumped back three times. "It's about time you showed up," he said as three pairs of feet landed behind him. Naruto created two shadow clones upon decent. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was ready to go, and Sakura had produced a handful of shurikens. The three genins seemed fine and ready to go, but Kakashi knew his team's limits. They were already straining themselves from the lack rest. He would have to end this fight immediately.

Kakashi uncovered his sharingan eye and charged at the seemingly uncaring girl, and so, the fight began.

The sharingan wielder threw about eight shurikens at the enemy. All it made the girl do was move one step to the side, letting the spinners fly right past her face. Though Kakashi already knew it wouldn't be that simple to get rid of her. He performed the hand signs needed for the Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu. As soon as he finished the 6th sign, he jumped backwards while shooting fireballs from his mouth. The fiery balls sailed straight towards the girl, but she showed no signs of moving. However, her mirror suddenly glowed with a white light, which expanded to create a barrier around her small frame.

When all the attacks were deflected, the barrier lowered. And as soon as it did, two Naruto kage bushins jumped from her behind and hurled several sets of kunais tagged with explosives, while to her left Sasuke made the signs for a jutsu. Then yelled, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The dark haired boy then blew fire out of his mouth like a flamethrower. The jutsu hit the target at the same time as the kunais, causing a bigger explosion than usual.

At that moment, everything paused. The four ninjas held their breath as they waited for the smoke to clear. After about five seconds, the smoke dispersed to reveal the little girl standing as if nothing has happened… without a single…scratch. All four shinobi cursed inwardly.

"Who are you" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"It is impolite to ask for someone's name, without first giving your own." The girl uttered her face unchanging.

"I am Kakashi of the Leaf." He said.

The white haired girl gave a slight nod and replied, "I am Kana of the Stars, Ferryman of the Duo Worlds, Wielder of the Soulless Mirror. And it seems that all of you will be my passengers today."

As she spoke the last word, white light erupted from her mirror expanding throughout the ghost town.

The group was plunged into a blinding light….. And then darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the battle scene kinda sucked, but it was my first time writing one so pls be merciful... pls review and tell me if you liked it. Pls review and tell me if you didnt like it. Pls review and tell me if you have any random comments about the story. Pls review and tell me if you think that im saying pls review to much.**


	3. Second Contact: The Guardian

**A/U: Sorry for the wait. School started again and it's so mentally draining. So I won't be able to write as much and may cause long wait between chapters.**

**Pairings I'm thinking of so far: NaruHina, SasuSaku, and ShikaTem.**

**If you have any suggestions of another pairing please say so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

Light. It was the last thing he remembered before the darkness took over. He tried to move and found that he couldn't. Not even a twitch of his finger. So he tried to open his eyes instead.

First try: everything was fuzzy. Second try: things started to take shape. Third try: it became slightly cleared Fourth try: mission accomplished!

He was in an unfamiliar room. The ceiling was plain white, while the crimson painted walls were covered with various posters. The boy was trying to look around the room, in order to find his teammates, when he heard a sudden voice. "You're awake. You're also the first."

The blonde tried to turn his neck to see who it was, but couldn't. Whoever spoke sounded much like the girl they fought earlier, and that brought a spike of fear through him. Fear for himself and his comrades. Her name escaped him though…... that's it! It was Kana if he remembered correctly.

Seeing his efforts to see who she was, his captor moved into the boy's line of sight. The girl looked similar to Kana except for some small differences. Unlike Kana's plain long hair, this girl's was cut short to reach the end of her face, while a few strands of her hair in the front framed her face all the way down her elbow. Her eyes were a dull red instead of a white vortex. She wore an ebony kimono decorated with a white floral design instead of the plain white one the other wore.

Being both confused and on edge with the situation on hand, Naruto decides to test his voice. "Woooryu?" He frowned, _'That didn't come out rite.' _So he tried again, this time focusing on sounding out the words. However, his result was, "Woo-aru?"

The girl's face suddenly shown an unusual realization, as if she just remembered something she had forgotten. "I'm sorry I forgot about the Anti-Chrome. Please wait for one moment," she said before disappearing to who knows where.

After a few uneasy moments though, Naruto felt a sharp pain, similar to a fire ant's bite, on his left arm. Then the feeling of something being injected into his skin, and whatever it was brought new strength to his body. "Try moving again," the girl suggested.

So Naruto made an effort to bring his right arm up his face. Though it felt heavy, he succeeded. Next, he tried out his voice again, asking the same question, "Who are you?" He turned his head to the left, smirking at his perfectly formed word, but dropped his arm when it felt to exhausting keeping it in the air.

To his left a girl was pouring some water into a glass. Then once she helped him sit up on the bed, she offered him the glass. With the water barely touching his lips, the blonde realized just how thirsty he was, and drank hungrily. Once he finished the girl took the container from his lips and returned it on the table next to the bed.

"You still didn't answer my question." Naruto stated.

The girl sighed. "I am Miaka of the Star, both Entrance and Exit, the Guardian of the Multi-Boundary."

Naruto couldn't say anything to that, so he just stared. After a few seconds, Naruto was able to stammer out, "So….you're not…..that Kana girl?"

A small smile graced Miaka's face, "No, I'm not."

"I see." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Your friends are about to wake. I will go and assist them for they will also need the Anti-Chrome drug. So please excuse me." Miaka bowed and walked around Naruto's bed towards the others.

To his right he finally realized that his comrades were also on beds next to him.

**

* * *

**Once everyone was up and moving, Miaka ushered everyone out of the clinic-like room. On their way out, then group was able to look around unfamiliar surroundings. The rest of the house was surprisingly a traditional Japanese home. The mysterious girl led them to a kitchen, which held a small rectangular table with four chairs.

"Please, sit. I'll make you some tea." Miaka said as began fussing around the place.

The three genins glanced at their sensei waiting for the approval. When they were given a slight nod, they sat; Kakashi at the end near the entrance, Sakura to his right, Naruto to his left, and Sasuke sat at the other end.

They all drowned in silence that would rival that of a graveyard's. Naruto then began to fidget, unaccustomed silence. He was about to speak up when a tea cup was placed in front of him and the others.

"Please, drink. It is not poisoned." She added after seeing their suspicious looks.

Still filling untrusting, Kakashi lifted up his cup and took a small sip. Seeing nothing wrong, the others started drinking theirs too.

The silence returned until Sasuke decided to speak up, "So are you going to tell us what the hell is going on, or what?"

Miaka just stared impassively, and then she spoke, "I was expecting you three-" She gazed at the genins. "-but not you." She finished looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi just shrugged.

"Hmmm… Well do you want the long or the short version of the explanation?" She asked.

"The short one!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Everyone in the room looked at Naruto.

Then, Miaka shrugged and said. "You were teleported into another world. There short and sweet."

All of Team 7 with the exception of Kakashi stared at her as if she had grown a second head. You could practically see the veins popping in Sasuke's head as he grunted, "Please explain the longer version."

She nodded, ignoring the irritation shown in Sasuke's voice. "Then let's starts with the world. There are thousands of different worlds besides where you come from, and where you are. Between each world, there is a border took keep beings out of places where they don't belong. Plus, without those borders each world will collapse into each other.

The Hiro family, my family, is what you would call the guardians with those borders. We are also the gateways that allow access from one world to another. That is what happened to you. You were transported from your world to mine. So, any questions?"

Her question about questions **(pun intended****)**, was answered with silence. "None? Great. I'll make some rice balls for you." Everyone gaped at her as she started to busy herself.

"Wait a sec! If your one of the guardians, why can't you just bring us back?" Naruto asked slamming his hands on the wooden table.

"Certain people, who are meant to travel between borders, will have the portal open for them on a certain time. When one does open, I will know for how many people it was opened for, and

will send a ferryman to guide them into an open portal. While some will just stumble into it on their own. This means I cannot just open a portal at will; I can only keep it open."

She then turned to them and bent down slightly for a small bow, "Please feel free to wander about the house, but please do not go outside. There will be a lot of things to get used to in my world and once you have explored the house to your content we will have to talk about something important-"

They all turned to her wondering what it was about this time. 

"-school"

* * *

**A/U: If you think this was a short chapter please review and say so, so I can try to make it longer.**


End file.
